prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lockdown 2013
Lockdown 2013 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which took place on March 10, 2013 at the Alamodome in San Antonio, Texas. It was the ninth under the Lockdown chronology and second event in the 2013 TNA PPV schedule. The event broke ground for TNA's largest domestic attendance record with 10,000 fans, shattering their previous record at Slammiversary 2012. From 2005 to 2012, the tradition of Lockdown events featured every match taking place inside a Steel Cage. Beginning with this year's event, Lockdown was modified to featuring standard matches, and cage matches were reserved only for the high-profile bouts. Lockdown was also moved to March for the first time since its inception in 2005. Reception Lockdown garnered a company record-breaking crowd with 10,000 fans in attendance, pulling in TNA's largest domestic audience than the record set at Slammiversary 2012. The event itself was met with mixed to positive reviews. Matt Bishop of the SLAM! Sports pro wrestling section on Canadian Online Explorer rated the entire event a 7 out of 10, which was higher than the previous year's 4 out of 10 rating. The lowest rated match on the card was given to the Velvet Sky-Gail Kim Knockouts Title match and the Robbie E-Robbie T encounter, both of which were rated 4 out of 10, while the highest rated matches were the World Tag Team Title match receiving a 9 out of 10, the Kurt Angle-Wes Brisco match warranting a 6 out of 10, the Lethal Lockdown match getting a 7 out of 10, and the Bully Ray-Jeff Hardy World Title main event match receiving a 7 out of 10. Feedback from the Wrestling Observer Newsletter gave the event a score of somewhere between a thumbs in the middle to a thumbs up. Praise was given to the Lethal Lockdown match which was thought of as the best match of the night. The Robbie E-Robbie T match which was chosen as the worst match. The overall show reaction was that the first half of the event was "poor" and the second half was "very good" and, of that the angle around the main event, that they "thought the ending of the main event was the right way to book and the fans reaction brought me back to the days of WCW I miss so much." Results ; ; *Kenny King © defeated Christian York and Zema Ion in a Three Way Match to retain the TNA X Division Championship (11:07) *Joseph Park defeated Joey Ryan (5:42) *Velvet Sky © defeated Gail Kim in a Steel Cage match to retain the TNA Knockout Championship (7:31) *Robbie T defeated Robbie E in a Singles match (5:41) *Austin Aries and Bobby Roode © defeated Christopher Daniels and Kazarian & Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez in a Three Way Tag Team Match to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship (17:02) *Wes Brisco defeated Kurt Angle in a Steel Cage match (11:43) *'Team TNA '(Sting, Samoa Joe, Magnus, James Storm, and Eric Young) defeated Aces and Eights (Devon, Mr. Anderson, Mike Knox, DOC, and Garett Bischoff) (25:02) *Bully Ray defeated Jeff Hardy © in a Steel Cage match to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (17:00) Aftermath After turning into a villain and becoming the President of the Aces & Eights following his inaugural TNA World Heavyweight Championship victory over defending champion Jeff Hardy, Bully Ray touted his acts of deception which he revealed to be a trick the whole time and a way to earn the trust of Sting, Brooke Hogan, and Hulk Hogan in order to get in line for a chance to capture the world title. A series of videos were later aired featuring Bully Ray explaining the nine month con. Aces & Eights also heightened their domination, prompting TNA General Manager, Hulk Hogan, to rally TNA roster members to fight for the company. TNA World Tag Team Champions Austin Aries and Bobby Roode continued their feud with Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez for the titles. Guerrero and Hernandez unrelentingly pursued the belts, winning them back in April on an episode of Impact. When James Storm and Gunner won the titles in a three-way elimination tag team match at Slammiversary, the feud effectively ended. Following Lockdown, Robbie T won a second singles match against Robbie E. Robbie E later sought help from Jessie Godderz and Joey Ryan and all three went on to lose a Handicap match to Robbie T. Due to violating her probation as Knockouts referee, TNA Knockouts Executive, Brooke Hogan, fired Terrell as a referee and reinstated her as an active wrestler, allowing her to feud with Kim. The feud proceeded to brew and at Slammiversary, Terrell defeated Kim in a highly acclaimed Last Knockout Standing match. Velvet Sky's next challenger for the Knockouts Championship was Mickie James. On the April 25 edition of Impact Wrestling, James began turning heel by going after Sky's injured knee during a Knockouts Championship match, but she still failed to defeat Sky. Sky lost the Knockouts Championship to James on the May 23 edition of Impact Wrestling after James delivered a chopblock to Velvet's bad knee followed by a DDT. On the June 13 edition of Impact Wrestling, James cemented herself as a heel by attacking Sky after she requested a rematch. Two weeks later, the evil James defeated Sky in a title rematch; ending their feud. New rules were implemented for the X Division, where every match from that point on, would be a Three Way match and all participants in the X Division matches were then required to be 230 pounds or under. In addition, the losing opponent in the three-way matches meant that they would be pushed to the back of the line of the X Division ranking. Other on-screen talent See also *Lockdown *List of TNA pay-per-view events External links *Official Homepage * Lockdown 2013 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:Lockdown